


December

by bunnysworld



Series: Calendar Series [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy does some Christmas shopping and ponders</p>
            </blockquote>





	December

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Tammy for the beta!
> 
> Part 2 in the Calendar Series.
> 
> Might make more sense if you start reading at[ April](http://archiveofourown.org/works/975231)

Percy loves Christmas shopping. While everybody else orders everything online, he goes downtown to get the presents for his friends. He loves the snowflakes falling on the shoppers that hurry down the footpaths, the looks on the children’s faces when they are dragged along the windows of the shops. Sometimes he takes a detour to the toy section of the department stores just to see the wide eyes and the glowing faces. 

He loves the smells and sounds of Christmas and aside from a few presents, his bags are full of cookies, candy canes and other sweets. 

Looking at his list, he sees only two names left. 

One of them was Arthur. Percy frowned. He and Arthur had somehow managed to stay friends after the disaster they’d called relationship the year before. Arthur was great. He just wasn’t great for Percy. They didn’t fit. Even though he never admitted it, Arthur’s thoughts were with someone else. After a little period where Percy had been very sad, they’d talked and found they were better as friends and that worked out perfectly. Still, Arthur – with all the money he couldn’t spend in a lifetime – was hard to shop for. What did you give a man who owned more than he needed? When he got home, he would check the sporting events and theatres for matches and concerts that Arthur might like.

The last name on Percy’s list was Leon. Sweet, gentle Leon. Leon with his heart of gold who always had time for a chat and some good advice. Tall, gorgeous Leon, who...no, Percy couldn’t allow that thought. Leon was with Merlin now, since some time last summer. Percy still could kick himself for not noticing sooner that he really like Leon. 

Percy put the collar of his coat up and ducked his head, snuggling into the warmth of his scarf. Just his luck. He wasn’t an aggressive flirter, more of the quiet type who tried to get the other’s attention with looks and gentle gestures. And so he watched Leon being there for Merlin. He was even there at Gwaine’s party, saw how Leon put on his coat and snatched a half-empty bottle of whiskey and followed Merlin into the garden. 

He passed a unique little shop that sold old books and other vintage stuff. Something made him stop and turn. He entered the store and looked around. Percy was sure he would find the perfect gift for Leon here. Maybe an old atlas, or a nice picture frame. Something that suited Leon. 

That night, Percy had intended to make a subtle move when Leon came back after talking to Merlin. To make him see that Merlin was so occupied with whoever he was pining for that there was no room for Leon in his life. So he’d leaned against a doorframe, not really listening to the story Lance was telling him and Elyan. His eyes fixed on the glass door to the garden. Since there was no light outside, he couldn’t see where Leon had gone and what he was doing with Merlin out there. His heart was beating faster and his stomach did funny things. Never before had he approached someone he was interested in, but he would do it as soon as Leon returned to the party.

He never did.


End file.
